


I've got the wild (you've got the crazy)

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel Walker is a menace to society. And to Len's chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got the wild (you've got the crazy)

Somewhere near the beginning of second semester of senior year Len realized Axel Walker is a menace to society. Not mention a menace to his chill.

He's taken a page out of Cisco's playbook as he tongues a lollipop. And Axel looks right up at him and Len holds his gaze for several moments. It's lunch so they're gathered in the art room because the door is close to the smoke pit and teachers tend not to patrol the area. So Len has his feet propped up on a desk while he waits for Mick to come back from his cigarette. 

Lisa is complaining about some boy who won't pay attention to her and Axel grins, "Sara's single, and way cooler."

Lisa laughs, "You're probably not wrong."

***

He opens his eyes groggily and glances at his clock, 1 am and his phone is vibrating.

Axel's calling. What the hell?

"Hey?", he asks.

"Len. Hi."

"Hi?"

"Can you come get me? I kind of got stranded at this party?", and Axel's words are slurring badly.

Ugh. Len groans internally. And gets out of bed. "Text me the address."

"K. You're the best, Len."

And the line goes dead. Len sighs aggressively and digs a pair of jeans off the floor and grabs a shirt.

His phone buzzes again. An address. 

Well at least he's not that drunk.

The drive is about 15 minutes because the streets are dead. 

"I'm here.", he texts.

He leans up against the car and waits for Axel.

"Len?", not Axel but he recognizes the voice. Barry.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?", Barry asks confused.

"Rescuing the king of poor life choices from himself."

"Axel?"

"Axel.", Len confirms. 

"I saw him. He looked pretty blitzed. I'll see if I can find him."

Barry's only gone a matter of moments when he comes back with Axel trailing behind him.

"Len, hey!", yeah Axel's drunk.

"In the car, kid. And if you puke, you clean."

"I'm not that drunk.", Axel slurred indignantly.

"Sure you're not."

But Axel gets in the car. "So how did you end up stranded?", Len asks.

"Tony's a moron. We crashed the party so he could hit on Iris. He got chased out."

"And you didn't call a cab?", Len sighs.

Axel shrugs, "You seemed like more fun than some sketchy cabbie, you won't take advantage of me if I pass out.", he says with a laugh.

"You're useless... and have terrible taste."

"Tony's straight. Otherwise we wouldn't have this problem.", Axel chuckles.

Len grits his teeth just a little bit.

"Be more careful. This is the one and only time I'll come rescue you from yourself."

Axel smiles at him and Len already knows it's not going to be the the last time.

***

It's the Monday after he picks Axel up and he's on his spare.

He's sitting in a random classroom, reading a William Gibson book when something cold is pressed firmly against the back of his neck and he jumps at the sensation, trying to turn without falling off the desk and he faces himself face to face with Axel Walker.

Axel grins manically and kisses him, quick but demanding. By the time Len's brain has gotten caught up to what's going on, Axel is pulling back. "You stare.", Axel says with a wink and he turns and walks away.

Fucking menace.

***

They're in Ray's room. Him and Mick and Ray. With math homework that they should be working on but Len at least can't focus.

"Axel's a fucking menace to society."

Ray pauses, "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"He is! He's caused the last four fire drills."

Ray glances between Mick and Len and opens his mouth. And then closes it.

"I like him. He's fun.", Mick says, looking up.

"You are, if possible, an even worse judge of character than he is!", Len mutters.

"Seriously? We're having this conversation?", Ray mutters.

"He crashed a party with a guy who just left him there!", Len grumbles.

Ray turns, raising an eyebrow, "I'm suddenly not sure you mean "society" when you say Axel is a menace to society."

Len groans, "Hartley may be an arrogant little shit but even he has more self preservation instinct."

Ray laughs, "Hartley is also taken."

Len glares, "Not the point."

"No of course not."

***

He hasn't approached Axel since the kiss earlier that week. But Mick's throwing a party so they're going to basically be forced to interact.

Mick's unfinished basement is small but it has a tv for an Xbox and a small fridge. And they have enough alcohol obtained through various levels of legality to keep themselves busy for a while.

They're sprawled over various pieces of furniture playing Never Have I Ever and Len is just watching Axel, who has poured himself into Mark's lap.

"Never have I ever...had sex?", Lisa says.

"Good", Len says and he takes his shot.

"Uh, given this group, I feel like we should define what Lisa means by "sex"?", Ray says quietly.

"Never have I ever...had penetrative sex?", Lisa says, trying again.

"That was more information that I needed.", Len grumbles.

Lisa rolls her eyes. Cisco takes a shot, Hartley takes a shot, Mick takes a shot and Sara takes a shot. Axel does not.

Mark laughs, "I can help you out with that." as he gestures to Axel's untouched shot.

Axel grins and Len tenses and then hears Sara repeating, "Never have I ever...been in juvie?"

Len glares but he and Mick both take their shot. 

"Never have I ever... done drugs?", Hartley says.

"Define drugs?", Sara pipes up.

"Illegal mood altering substances.", Hartley defines.

Axel, Mick, Sara and Cisco all take shots.

His eyes are drifting around the circle as Mark pour Axel another shot.

"This is why I love you, Mark.", Axel says with a giggle as he twists around to kiss Mark and Len glares as he and Mark make brief eye contact. Mark presses slow kisses down the back of Axel's neck and the look on Axel's face goes from amusement to pleasure in a heartbeat and Len can't seem to focus on anything other than the way Axel is biting his lip and trying to keep silent.

"Len? Len?" He snaps to attention and yanks his gaze away from Mark's hand inching up Axel's thigh. Lisa is calling his name, "Your turn."

"Oh, uh...never have I ever started a fire at the school?"

Mick and Axel look at each and then both take shots.

The game winds down eventually and Mick tosses on a movie as background noise. Len sinks in a chair in the corner. Mark and Axel are making out on the couch and Lisa tosses a coin at them, bouncing it off Mark's head. "Get a room!", she laughs.

Axel grins, "That's a brilliant idea".

There is an old guest bedroom around the corner and Axel pulls Mark up with a giggle.

"Have good sex.", Lisa calls with a wave.

***

Len is pretty sure he's the only person still awake when Axel slips out of the guest bedroom. They haven't bothered to turn off the lights and Axel looks wrecked, hair a mess and cheeks still flushed as he grabs one of the lone beers and collapses beside Len.

"Shame how everyone always falls asleep.", he muses.

Len doesn't answer.

So Axel tries again, "Did you have a good time?"

Len doesn't answer.

After two more aborted attempts to talk to Len, Axel sighs, "What the hell is your problem with me anyway, Len?"

Len sighs and finally turns around and looks at him, "I don't have a problem with you. I have a problem with you slutting it up with Mark fucking Mardon."

Axel pauses, mid sip, "You're jealous."

"You wish."

Axel laughs, "Oh my god. You're jealous of Mark."

Len glares, "Finish your beer and go to sleep, kid." And he walks away. 

He nearly trips over Lisa who looks up at him and says, "You know you're emotionally constipated, right?"

"Fuck off.", he grumbles.

***

He wakes up to the sound of someone picking the lock on his bedroom window and he grabs his knife from the bedside table as he jumps out of bed.

The window swings open and Axel Walker drops into his room. "Axel?", Len hisses.

"Awesome, this is the right room!"

Len sighs, "My dad will kill both of us if he catches you here."

"I can live with that.", Axel says with a shrug. 

"Do you have a death wish, kid?"

Axel just shrugs again.

"Actually, why are you here?", Len says in confusion.

Axel shrugs, "I was in the area?"

"At...", Len glances at the clock, "1 am?"

"Something like that.", Axel says with a grin. And then he just tosses himself on to Len's bed.

"You are a fucking menace, kid.

"It's comfy.", Axel says defensively.

Len remains standing, watching Axel who seems very aware of Len just watching him as he lets his knees fall open. 

"Kid...", Len says quietly.

And Axel laughs and says, "Why don't you come down here?" 

Len's heart is beating so loud he thinks Axel can probably hear it as he sits down on the bed.

Axel chuckles, "You stare, you get jealous... I would have thought you were more subtle."

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Len mutters but Axel really isn't buying it.

Axel sits up and kisses him. And Len doesn't even stop and think before he's kissing Axel back. Before Axel pulls him down so that his hands are beside Axel's shoulders and he's kneeling between Axel's knees.

It's nearing three am when he insistently tells Axel he should probably peace out lest they get caught.

He sort of wants to keep kissing Axel all night but he knows he can't.

***

He's walking through the hallway towards his nine am English class and he sees Axel and Hartley headed the other direction and Axel looks up at him with a smile. Len really hopes he isn't as red as he feels. He slips in to his seat and Barry looks at him, "You look freakishly happy for nine am on a Monday."

Len just shrugs, "Had a good night last night."

Barry nods and they turn back to listen to Mr. Queen.

***

Lunch finds them all back in the art room and Axel smiles as he slips close to Len. And Sara's complaining about the hot middle eastern exchange student her sister keeps bringing home.

"I don't care that she's 22 and I'm 16.", and she pouts.

Len rolls his eyes, "Hot though you may be Sara, I'm pretty sure this woman is far too sensible for that."

"How dare she.", Sara jokes. 

And before Len can really stop himself, he wraps his free arm loosely around Axel's waist. And Axel moves in closer.

Sara laughs, "Fucking finally."

Ray nods, "A menace to society, Len?"

"Hey, I am so a menace!", Axel says indignantly 

Mark doesn't look terribly put out considering how cozy he and Axel were just a week ago.

Mick is talking to Axel about their chem lab in a few hours. (Un)fortunately not the kind where they are liable to blow shit up but he barely reacts to Len's arm on Axel's waist.

***

Axel breaks in again a few days later.

"Couldn't sleep.", he says with a smile.

Len raises an eyebrow, "So I think we should talk real quick?"

Axel's face falls.

"It's just I'm not...out at home. I'm not really even out at school. So I just thought you should be aware of that.

Axel looks him intensely and then shrugs, "I'll live." And then Axel is climbing into bed with him with a grin.

***

Axel shows up pretty much randomly in the vicinity of 1 am on random nights. Usually just tells Len he couldn't sleep.

The first time Axel says I love you, they've been fooling around for about a month and Len is mid blow job and Axel just blurts out, "God, I love you." Len basically ignores him.

When he's gotten off and returned the favour however, Axel curls up against him and says, "I meant that you know? I love you."

Len sort of freezes. "I. Oh."

There's split second of hurt on Axel's face and then it's gone. "Just thought you'd want clarification."

Len nods, "Uh, thanks."

And Len struggles to ignore the pit in his stomach

***

It's one of those rare nights where Axel hasn't come over and Len should probably go to sleep but his phone vibrates.

A phone call, from Axel.

"So I know last time you said you wouldn't come pick me up again...", Axel's voice is a little slurred and a lot faster than it should be.

"Where are you?", Len asks flatly.

"Uh...", Axel paused, "Uh... Some guy's penthouse. I have the address saved in my phone."

"Ok. Text me and I'll come get you."

"I love you."

"You love what I do for you.", Len fires back. He doesn't think Axel was joking though so his response was probably not what Axel wanted to hear.

The address leads him into a ritzy part of Central City and he really doesn't blend in that well. His car sticks out, he sticks out. 

He sees Axel leaning against the wall of the building smoking a cigarette, hands twitching a bit. And Axel walks towards him, his eyes are bright and he's smiling.

"Len!", Axel's speech definitely seems off but he's not quite sure how. And Axel is bouncing from one foot to the other.

"How did you even end up here, kid?"

"Uh, I'll explain when we get in the cat.", Axel says glancing over his shoulder.

Oh, he realizes, Axel is high. That's why he's acting weirder than normal.

When they get back in the car, Len sighs, "Explain?"

"Well my dealer was here so I came here to meet him and then I just ended up staying for shots and y'know getting home started to feel a little beyond my capabilities but the host seemed like he might be a creep so I called you." Axel says in a rush with no breaths.

"Axel, what did you take?", Len asks quietly. He wants to ask why Axel thinks the host was a creep, if it's just the drugs that have Axel twitching and looking over his shoulder or if Len needs to make a statement.

"Uh, some MDMA."

Len sighs.

Axel grins, "Find somewhere to park, Len."

Len raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I sort of stood you up. I should make up for it.", Axel explains with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Len stops and thinks and then maneuvers the car into an alleyway. Len's sort of amazed they both fit in the backseat. And God, he loves this, the flat planes of Axel's chest under his hands, the way Axel reacts, the feel of Axel moving against him.

"You should fuck me.", Axel whispers against Len's ear.

Len stops. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Axel nods, "Yeah."

"Then no, not when you're drunk and high."

And Axel pouts dramatically.

Len rolls his eyes and gathers his thoughts, "I'll take you home ok?"

Axel nods, looking a little put out.

Len knows that MDMA can amp up the sex drive and he wants to ask if Axel hooked up with anyone at this party but he can't seem to bring himself to find the words.

They pull up in front of Axel's house and he leans over to kiss Axel good night, grumbling as the console gets in the way.

When Axel breaks the kiss, he says, "You know it's just you right? Like, even when I got to parties, there's no one else..."

Len nods and kisses Axel again.

***

 

Len sighs, he's listening to Axel and Ray argue about pizza. 

"Obviously we need two pizzas for four teenage boys, one of whom is Mick and one of whom is me."

Ray nods, "one pineapple for Axel and other crazy people, one pepperoni for sane people."

Axel smiles, "Works for me."

They have the first Fast and the Furious movie playing. And Axel is curled up against him.

Ray's eyes keep flickering to Mick as he takes a swig from his spiked drink and Axel stretches his feet out until they're resting on Mick's lap too.

"So I can see why you recommended this movie!", Axel says with a laugh.

Len raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Axel grinned, "Yeah! Petty criminal, found family, buzz cut and juvie, you're basically Dom."

"Does that make you Letty?", Len teases back.

"Maybe. But Ray is clearly Brian, he's way too good or us."

Ray laughs, "Yeah, I've joined the dark side."

"Talk about mixing metaphors, Palmer."

The pizza is better than what he usually gets when Lewis passes out and Len just orders pizza for him and Lisa. So Len covers his discomfort at Ray's house by making sure someone always brings liquor. 

He gives Axel's hand a casual squeeze before Axel escapes to eat his weight in pineapple pizza.

***

Lisa orders Len to meet her at the mall after her shift so he's lounging by the door to the store.

"I was thinking I'd get my ears pierced again."

He rolls his eyes, "Ok, where are we going?"

She grins. When they arrive, Lisa fills out the paperwork and picks out her jewelry (a metallic gold style that she explains is called a captive bead ring). And when Lisa goes in to the room and Len stays outside.

The shop guy looks at him, "You ever thought about anything like that?"

Len pauses, "Uh, maybe. I'd be more of an ink guy than a needle guy."

"With arms like yours, you'd look sick with sleeves.", the shop guy says flirtatiously.

"Uh, thanks. How much work do you have?"

"About 20 hours."

"Wow."

"It sounds like a lot but it's not.", the shop guy says with a laugh.

"Looks like a lot.", Len murmurs awkwardly.

"I'm gonna hope you mean that in a good way."

"Of course. It's uh, nice work."

They go back and forth like this until Lisa emerges from the room, holding her hair off her neck to show off her new helix piercings.

She pays and the shop guy glances at Len and grabs a pen, scrawling a number on to the receipt. "Give me a call sometime."

Len is pretty sure he does blush just a little bit. "I... Uh.. Thanks?", he finally says awkwardly.

He's driving Lisa home and she can't stop laughing, "Oh my god , I am totally telling Axel about that!"

"Why? It was nothing.", Len says sharply.

"Well, yeah, but it was hilarious."

When they get home, Lewis is still conscious enough to hurl his empty beer bottle at Len's head and grumble a few slurs in Len's general direction for waking him.

Len swallows the urge to point out that if you're passed out drunk on the couch by 6 pm, you deserve to be woken up. 

***

He's picked up a few new bruises by the next time Axel sneaks in. And Axel pauses, running his fingers over them. "Is this ok?"

Len nods. And Axel tilts his head, pressing light kisses to the bruises. Len groans, "God, Axel."

Axel smiles at him and slithers out of his own clothes before slipping into the bed beside Len.

"Doesn't your mom wonder where you are?", Len wonders.

"My mom works two jobs. She doesn't have time to worry about me.", Axel says with a chuckle, ghosting fingers and kisses over Len's torso and neck.

Even if his dad is a douche, Len worries about Lisa and vice versa, he can't imagine no one worrying about him at all. "I worry about you.", he says firmly.

When they're hot, sweaty and sated, they're laying side by side. And Axel says, "Tickets for Prom are on sale next week.

"Ok?", Len asks.

"I was thinking we should go. Be a good excuse to get dressed up and engage in some shenanigans.", Axel sounds like he's testing the water.

"I could bring Sara. You could bring Shawna, or go as Lisa's date?"

And he feels Axel tense in his arms and then Axel is moving away from him., "That wasn't really what I meant."

Len knows that. "Axel..."

"Ugh I know it's stupid but I'd like you to hold my hand or maybe kiss me without making sure no one else is in the hallway."

Suddenly Axel is getting dressed and Len isn't sure what happened but he gets up and Axel is standing there looking at him.

"Axel... Don't go. I...", Axel cuts him off before he finishes the sentence.

"Don't. Don't you dare, Len. You don't mean it." And then Axel is out the window and gone and Len is just starring, vision blurring.

He really does mean it.

***

The next day is awkward. Axel avoids him all day.

The prom ticket ads are up and they feel like a kick to the heart every time he sees them.

***

It's two am and his phone is ringing. 

He rolls over and checks it. Axel. His heart stops and he answers mostly on instinct.

"Len. Please come get me.", Axel is slurring worse than Len has ever heard him and sounds...scared.

Len never had a choice, "Can you text me the address, Axel?"

"Yeah yeah."

Then click and Len tugs jeans and a t-shirt on before going out his window.

The address is far, it takes over half an hour to get there and he texts Axel, "I'm here."

5 minutes pass and there's no response.

So he takes his chance, and goes into the house. He feels like he's wandering aimlessly for about 10 minutes before he notices an ajar door and he opens it. And there's Axel, pressed against the counter by an older bigger guy, who's hands are somewhere he can't see and Axel's eyes go from sort of spaced out to right to the door and he gives Len the drunk equivalent of a "get me out of here" expression so Len does what he'd do if he found Lisa in this situation, he physically hauls the creep off of Axel and socks him in the jaw.

The guy curses him out but Axel goes with him easily.

And Axel slips into the passenger seat. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of anyone else to call."

Len nods, feels like something is stuck in his throat.

When they arrive at Axel's house, Axel says, "Come on up. I owe you for waking you up."

"You don't owe me anything.", Len fires back firmly.

"My dad was in town a few days ago. You...you should come up."

Len nods. He doesn't really want to leave Axel alone. "Did you take anything at the party?"

Axel nods, "A bit of MDMA. A line of coke." And they scurry in through Axel's window.

And God it feels so good have Axel back in his arms. The smooth skin under his hands, the sound of Axel's breathing near his ear. And he just lays beside him and tries to think unsexy thoughts because Axel is high and drunk and it doesn't matter how fucking good it feels to have Axel in his arms again after a week. He's not going to be that guy.

Axel rolls over and presses his lips to Len's in a slow, lazy kiss.

And it feels so good that Len can't help it, just for a moment he kisses Axel back. Tastes the alcohol on his lips and then pulls back.

"Sorry. You're drunk and probably still high. We shouldn't."

Axel laughs, "You're a good guy, Len" and then he cuddles closer.

***

Len goes out Axel's window at 4 am and doesn't see him again until lunch.

No one is in the art room so he slips out the door to the smoke pit and everyone standing out there. He sees Sara tense when she sees him and he follows her gaze over to where Mick and Axel are standing very close together.

Axel plucks Mick's cigarette out of his hand and takes a long slow drag, blowing the smoke somewhere over Mick's shoulder. 

"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on.", Axel says with a smirk. And he looks hungover as all hell. Len just watches, heart sinking. He'd thought...maybe...

Mick chuckles and takes back the cigarette. Mentions something about Axel breaking into the chem lab.

"It's just gonna cause some fireworks, which is perfect for us.", Axel says with a smirk.

And Len's eyes meet Ray's and he's pretty sure the kicked puppy expression on Ray's face matches how he feels.

"I'm coming over to finish up that lab report right?"

Mick nods and takes another drag on the almost finished cigarette.

Axel glances over his shoulder and makes brief eye contact with Len before turning back to Mick, "Hey, maybe we can discover the coefficient of our friction." And Axel fucking winks at Mick and fuck it. The next thing Len hears is the door back into the art room slamming behind him.

***

He's blasting his music loudly in the art room on his spare when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he takes off his headphones.

Sara is standing behind him.

"Want to talk about it?", she asks, sitting down beside him.

He shakes his head.

"Is it about Axel and Mick?", she asks.

He sighs, "What makes you say that?"

Sara laughs, "Well about a week ago you started trying to bite everyone's head off if they got close to you, and Axel started showing up to school drunk and hitting on everything that moves. You guys broke up."

Len sighs. "I don't know. I guess we did.", he says finally. "He asked if I wanted to go to prom, I said I could take you and he could take Shawna or Lisa. I knew that wasn't what he meant. And he got mad. I tried to tell him that I love him but he told me not to and then he left. And then last night he called because he was stranded at a party and I picked him up and he kissed me and then today..."

"Did you mean it?", Sara asks.

"Huh?"

"When you wanted to tell Axel you loved him. Did you mean it?"

"...Yeah.", Len admits finally.

"Then fucking talk to him, Snart.", Sara says with a sigh.

"You saw him and Mick. Mick's pretty much perfect for him."

"Mick is an idiot who is in lust with Axel and too blind to notice that he and Ray would be perfect, if he'd ever notice Ray doesn't want to just be friends."

Len laughs, "Is Mick the only one who hasn't noticed."

"Probably." Sara smiles at him, "Just take a chance, Len. I think Axel is hurting as much as you are."

***

Len decides to take a page from Axel's handbook and around 1 am, he pulls to a stop a few blocks from Axel's house and breaks into his room.

Axel is playing a game on his phone while lying in bed. And he looks at Len in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"So you broke in?"

"Seriously? I just...what was all of that with Mick?", Len asks, trying to keep his voice flat and monotone.

"Literally none of your business?", Axel snaps quietly.

"How is it none of my business?", Len asks.

"We're not dating. I don't know if we ever were."

That feels simultaneously like a punch to the face and a kick to the heart. "You know what, Axel. Fuck you." And he turns to leave. He shouldn't have come here.

"Take me to prom and I'll consider it.", Axel says lightly. And Len stops, turns back to look at Axel who's standing there biting his lip nervously. And he realizes Sara was right. So he's moving forward and his fingers are in Axel's hair and he's just kissing him. Axel melts into the kiss, pulling Len flush against him.

When Len pulls back he sighs, "God, I love you. I mean that. I meant that before the fight too. I fucking love you, Axel."

Axel looks at him, resting their foreheads together, "I love you too. I missed you, you dumbass."

"I'll take you to prom if it's what you want.", Len says.

Axel nods and then pulls him down on to the bed.

***

Prom isn't that bad. A few people stare when they dance together and Axel totally spikes the punch but Sara and Felicity join them in the dancing. And it's nice to see people all dressed up. Axel in a tux is one of those things he's glad he got to see.

"You know," Axel breathes in his ear, "it's traditional to lose your virginity at prom."

Len rolls his eyes. He's mostly watching Axel dance because he does not dance. But Axel looks like he's having fun.

Axel corners him in the bathroom later, drags him into a stall and drops to his knees. "Christ, you fucking exhibitionist.", Len manages to gasp out.

"If I said, take me now, would that be too on the nose?", Axel jokes.

"Give me some recovery time and we'll see.", Len mutters, palming Axel through the suit pants.

Mick, Ray and Axel and him bail about half an hour later. They take Len's car and a bottle of rum and coke to a sketchy park and sit in the grass.

He wants to ask if anything ever happened between Mick and Axel. He's not an idiot, he thinks something did but he's never asked. 

Axel grins and takes a swing from the bottle, turning around to kiss Len. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"You were right."

"So about that recovery time?", Axel says with a smirk.

Ray laughs, "I'll call a cab, Mick."

"Sounds good.", Mick says. And Len looks at Ray and tries to convey "good luck" via pointed look and Ray smiles so Len is pretty sure he understands. 

Axel at least manages to wait for the cab to show up before he crawls into Len's lap in the middle of the fucking park and kisses him. Len shoves Axel's jacket off his shoulders and when Axel moves to undo the buttons on Len's shirt, he pauses. "This sounds like a recipe for indecent exposure. Backseat?"

Axel nods. It's not the most comfortable for what they're about to do. Len just knows he's going to hit his head a whole bunch of times. But the feeling of Axel around him, his palm on Axel's chest holding him in place, he groans, "God, I love you."

"I love you too.", Axel gasps.

But Len's repeating it like a mantra because Axel needs to know. Len's not letting him go again, not without a fight. 

He doesn't take Axel home until sometime in the vicinity of three am.

***

Walking the stage is weird. He's had enough people express surprise that he hadn't gotten expelled since juvie so it's weirdly satisfying even if he doesn't care much.

He grins as Lisa hugs him and Axel grins, "Congrats babe. You're free." And Lewis isn't there (of course) so he doesn't worry too much when he leans over and kisses Axel.

**Author's Note:**

> I am apparently trash for this ship now?
> 
> Come visit me notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
